love never faileth Paralai one-shot series
by Reibunriinta
Summary: Please ignore the crappy title...if you have any better name ideas PLEASE pm me...I seriously suck at naming my stories. Anyway this is a LONG series of Paralai one-shots from first date, to wedding, to pregnancy, and kids this series shows Paralai's relationship in all different stages of there life. (oh heads up there is a little Rippal and Tuna too.)
1. Broken

When Paine entered Djose temple she expected to see her friends discussing some important business or reminiscing over old times...anything but this!

Her heart pounded in her ears, time itself seemed to come to a stop. There they were in that same circle...Pireflies surrounding them...guns pointes at each other...ready to fire...ready to kill.

With a shout of despair and adrenaline pulsing through her at unhealthy levels Paine ran to stop them once again. At the sound of her voice Baralai snapped out of it. He gasped and tried to get the other's attention.

"Guys, it worked...snap out of it Paine's here!" Gippal was the next...he stirred slightly and looked around in disbelief.

"We did it...We did it, Nooj your a genius! Nooj?"

Nooj had snapped out of it as well but had collapsed on his knees. "Great...let's never do it again...I'm getting too old for this."

Gippal laughed "you're not that old you know."

"Easy for you to say you're not the one missing limbs." Nooj chuckled "You are missing an eye though...You probably lost it doing something far more idiotic than I ever did"

Gippal could only pretend to be insulted for a moment before laughing as well "touché...but you know I..."

Baralai interrupted them. "Um guys..." He was knelt down in front of Paine who had collapsed to her knees and was sobbing her eyes out.

"Dr. P, what's wrong?!" Gippal asked stupidly.

"What do you think is wrong?" Nooj asked suddenly remembering how clueless the one-eyed Al Bhed could be. "She didn't know what we were doing...she walked in to us pointing guns at each other's heads..."

"She must have thought that we were once again being controlled by an unsent such as Shuyin." Baralai explained calmly. "Paine..."

Paine looked up and into Baralai's loving brown eyes. She didn't say anything as she was still crying too hard. Baralai sighed with relief when he saw her beautiful crimson eyes...he could stare into them all day even if they were full of tears. He leaned a bit closer and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispered gently to her.

Paine returned the hug and sobbed into his shoulder. This was admittedly the first time they'd seen her cry like this...and probably the first time Paine had cried in years...so naturally she had a lot of crying to do to get rid of all her pent up emotion.

Baralai and Nooj understood this pretty well but Gippal didn't get it...so he just went on acting like an idiot.

"Oh...? He exclaimed "You thought we were...oh." Gippal frowned. "Oh Dr. P, I'm sorry." His face brightened a bit. "But this wasn't what it looked like...you see Nooj brought these Pireflies from the Den of Woe so we could practice...we were trying to train ourselves to resist the Pireflies so we could stop anyone like Shuyin from taking control of us again..." He paused slightly to gasp for breath...he talked way too fast to keep up with his breathing. "Anyway we had this all under control...look these guns aren't even loaded. I took the ammo out myself."

He pointed his gun in the air and pulled the trigger for proof.

**BANG!**

Gippal cringed with an embarrassed half smile when his friends gave him a look of sheer disappointment.

Nooj smacked his forehead with a sigh. How close were they to actually shooting each other?

" Never again." He mumbled " never. trust. Gippal. with. important .tasks." He muttered to himself not caring if Gippal was listening.

Baralai, after gazing at Gippal with a look that said 'Your idiotism astounds me at times', turned back to Paine. "I think you may have saved our lives...thank you" he whispered gently to her.

Paine just kept sobbing into his shoulder.

"Dr. P, we're sorry...it won't happen again." Gippal said kneeling down in front of her and Baralai.

"You have our word." Nooj promised from where he sat across the room. He slowly got up and walked over and knelt down next to Gippal.

"Please say something." Baralai whispers to her, concern evident in his voice.

After a tense moment Paine was finally able to say something amongst her sobs. "I thought I'd lost you." She whispered followed by more tears, she was sobbing so hard her whole body shook and Baralai had to hold her steady.

A second later Gippal and Nooj had their arms around her in what proved to be an awkward group hug of sorts...but it was still comforting to her...even Nooj who wasn't the touchy-feely type loved her as a friend enough to try and comfort her.

"We'll always be with you." Baralai whispered to her so softly that she barely heard it...but it stopped her crying and pierced her heart filling her with a sense of peace and comfort.

"Hey guys are you in here?!" They heard Rikku's voice call out just before she saw them; they were all sitting on the floor with their arms around Paine.

"What are you doing?!" She asked with a laugh.

The three let go of Paine instantly, especially Gippal who jumped up and put his hands up in surrender. "This isn't as weird as it looks Rikku, Paine was just..."

Rikku cut him off "It's fine I believe you...I just wanted to tell you all that your invited to Besaid tomorrow for Tidus and Yuna's engagement party..." Rikku explained happily. "It turns out they kind of sort of already got engaged two years ago...but now they've made it official." Rikku beamed as of she was the one engaged and not Yuna.

"Right." Said Gippal happily"Count me in. Nooj?"

"Count me out...I don't really even know Yuna..."

"she saved your life!" Rikku argued.

"I'd have to bring LeBlanc"

"Okay, Okay, you don't have to come..." Rikku exclaimed mind suddenly changed at the mention of LeBlanc. "How 'bout you two love birds?" She asked glancing over at Paine and Baralai who were still rather close to each other having just barely broken off of the hug. They turned and Baralai blushed.

"we'll be there...Paine wouldn't miss it for the world...and I wouldn't miss Paine for the world...I mean uh..she..I..." He sighed in frustration, his face turning red in embarrassment. "we'll be there." Baralai was stuttering now, an old habit he'd thought he'd done away with.

Paine snorted, somehow already having gotten rid of any sign of her previous emotional breakdown. She couldn't help laughing at Baralai's expense...he was a good friend for sure...maybe even more than that...

"Riiiight..." Rikku trailed off. "So is anyone gonna' tell me what just happened to Paine?" She asked referring to the way she'd found them.

Paine stood up and stepped around Baralai, confidently striding over to Rikku. "Nope..." She said flatly. "What happens between the Crimson squad stays between the Crimson Squad." She winked at Rikku "Besides I don't think you could handle it."

She walked off without saying good bye and Rikku chased after her. "What do you mean I can't handle it?! Come back here?!"

The three men just stared at the empty space where the two girls just were.

"fryd fyc dryd?" Gippal wondered aloud "women make no sense." He sighed then turned to his friends. "well see ya Nooj...we need to get together again without trying to blow each other's brains out." He turned to Baralai "see you tomorrow man...and good luck with Dr. P, oh and just a word of advice if you ever want out of the friend zone you should actually tell her how you feel..." He chuckled a bit before walking towards the door. "well see ya"

Baralai sighed..._'Tell her how I feel?... Easier said than done, well we'll see what happens tomorrow..until then I can't stop thinking of those beautiful Crimson eyes._

_**A/N Finally I got this written! I rewrote this one-shot three times! Lol anyway I hope you enjoy this is going to be a LONG series of one-shots because I love Paralai and writing for them is easy for me to write (wither it's good or not is for y'all to judge.) Anyway I figured Paralai needs more fan fiction but ESPECIALLY more fluff since like 90% of Paralai fan fiction is super depressing! :( Though this is mostly fluff there are some slightly depressing ones in here too, since I do mention the back story I gave Paine in this series (Read my other Paralai one-shot 'Scars Fade' to see the back story I gave her if you want to know before I mention it in this one-shot series. ^_~ anyway mata-na! Minna'san ga arigatai! ^_~ bye-nee -Reibun**_


	2. Pep talks and promises

_"You ever been to Besaid?"_

_"once when I was little...I don't remember it well."_

_"hmmm it's lovely there...I went with my father once...the ocean is so beautiful! I could have watched those waves forever. The blue of the water combined with the perfectly blue sky and the golden bright sand paint a beautiful picture...it feels like you're in a painting actually."_

Paine sat on Besaid's dock watching the waves. Baralai was right...Two years ago in their crimson squad days he'd told her about the waves and the sand. And it did feel like she was in a painting. Except she always felt like that...like a painting that people could look at and judge without knowing who she was or what she'd been through.

But who was she really? And what had she been through? Sure she'd always have her Crimson squad days, and then being Yuna's tag-a-long when she defeated vegnagun...that was something right? She was afraid she'd grown too empty, that she'd become faceless in a world full of puppets and facades. Who was she really? She didn't know anymore, she never knew to begin with...maybe she...

"Whatchya dooin'?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Tidus who sat down next to her in the dock and stared out onto the water. "Beautiful day isn't it?" He exclaimed after Paine ignored his question.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Paine asked flatly "This is hardly appropriate."

"Relax" Tidus assured "Yuna sent me over here...she thinks you need someone to talk to..."

"then why didn't she come over here?" Paine questioned. Not that she didn't trust Tidus but Yuna was crazy if she thought that he would get her to open up to him when her and Rikku who were two of her closest friends couldn't.

"Well I am pretty good at talking... I was the one who got Lulu to open up...she was so closed off before. she was mean too..." He said.

"talking won't help me I've been talked at my whole life...how's your listening?" Paine asked unimpressed by him so far...if she'd gotten gill for everytime one of the gullwings had claimed they were good talkers or even Nooj or Gippal during her crimson squad days...she'd be richer than a shoopuff on Thursday.

"Well there's only one way to find out..." Tidus said lightly "I can't listen if you don't talk."

After a moment to collect her thoughts Paine spoke up. "I don't get it..." She said with a sigh. "growing up in Bevelle I was either hated or ignored. Then comes Baralai, the one person who cares even when nobody else did. Even now, two years later he still cares. He never lost interest in me, never gave up because of how closed off I became." She trailed off then sighed and collected her thoughts again before continuing. "Why is it that he loved me when everyone I knew before him didn't? What is it that he sees that they didn't? I just don't get it."

After a moment of pondering her words Tidus replied. "like any good trainer he saw the star in you before you saw it in yourself"

"what?" _What was that supposed to mean?_

"yeah...in blitzball when you start training to become a pro, your trainers if they are good enough they can tell you right off the bat if you'll make it to the top. Baralai is the same way. When everyone else convinces you that you're no good he can see the real you" _For Yuna's clueless fiancé Tidus was pretty observant..._

Paine nodded thinking his words over maybe he was on to something...but what was so special about her anyway? What was it that Baralai saw in her that made him so...kind? In love maybe?

"My...real...self?" Paine marveled to herself. "You might be on to something...you were from dream Zanarkand right? Tell me about it..." she asked not just to take the focus off herself but because she was curious. From the Zanarkand ruins she could tell that Zanarkand was once a pretty impressive city...a dream version of that? It sounded pretty cool.

"you wanna' know about Zanarkand huh?" Tidus asked with a half smile. He then continued to tell her all about his life there about his father disappearing and his mother dying and about how Sir Auron was always around...apparently he lectured Tidus a lot.

"You would have liked Auron..." Tidus said "He was always so stern and yet...he always seemed to know what to do and what was going on...and he had a soft side that came out every once in a while...as much as I hate to say it I really miss the guy."

"What happened to him?" Paine asked curiously...of course rumors had spread about his disappearance but they'd done the same 12 years before...besides rumors could hardly be trusted.

"he's dead..." Tidus said sadly "Well actually he died twelve years ago...but he was an unsent until Yuna sent him at the end of our journey..."

"You must have had quite a journey...what was it like?" Paine wasn't usually so curious about these kinds of things...but Tidus' tales were pretty amusing and they distracted her from the problems at hand...which was always an added bonus.

He continued to tell her all about his journey with Yuna, about How he'd arrived in Spira, and how Rikku saved him from that fiend, how he'd washed up on Besaid shore and everything after that. Getting the inside scoop of Yuna's pilgrimage was interesting, and more importantly it distracted her from thinking of Baralai who was somewhere on the island probably having a much better time than she was.

...

"Hey Baralai...you're missing out on all the fun..." Baralai heard Gippal call out as he ran up to him. Baralai was sitting on a cliff near the beach overlooking a lake. As beautiful as the scenery was all he could think of were those crimson red eyes, that shiny soft silver hair, attractive curves, that figure that made his heart do backflips and his brain to turn to mush. He couldn't stop thinking of Paine.

Usually he was good at distracting himself from thinking of her, he had crimson squad training to distract himself two years ago, and now he was the praetor of new Yevon and all, but he couldn't ignore his feelings for her forever. His original plan had been to go to the beach to see her and tell her how he felt about her, but he'd chickened out and sat in this spot instead...this would be a lot harder than he thought.

Gippal broke through his train of thought when he sat next to him and said, "Y'know...I think she likes you too." He was referring to Paine of course as it wasn't lost on Gippal that Baralai was thinking about her. "I mean think about it Lai" he continued after a brief pause. "Back in our Crimson Squad days she spent the most time with you...you were the one that got her to open up the most...and lets not forget the reason she got the nickname Dr. P."

Baralai smiled at the memory. "I miss her." He said with a sigh.

"huh?" Gippal asked his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I miss _that_ Paine." He said with a frown "The Paine that used to laugh and tell stories...and the way she used to always know exactly what to say...or how she used to smile more. I miss _that _Paine...what happened to Dr. P?"

"She got shot, betrayed by her friends, abandoned by the only people she cared about, spent two years searching only to find us trying to kill each other and ripping Spira apart..." Gippal said grimly.

"Man...we really let her down..." Baralai sighed "how can I tell her how I feel after everything I've put her through?"

Gippal sighed "You'll get it together eventually bro. Just be patient."

"Y'know...if you need help I can help out..." Gippal offered...he was a good friend.

Baralai frowned "thanks...but I'd rather do this on my own."

"right but you better do it quick...someone else might be crushing on her too y'know...after all she has been all around Spira in that warrior dresssphere of hers...lets face it Lai...she's pretty smokin' hot."

"Gippal!" Baralai gave his friend a look of disapproval.

Gippal shrugged "all I'm sayin' is that you need to go tell her before someone else does..."

"tomorrow then..." Baralai said with a sigh. "Right now I'm not ready..."

"Tomorrow? Promise?" Gippal asked doubtfully.

"I promise on my honor as a Praetor...tomorrow I will do my very best to tell her my true feelings about her." He said seriously putting his hand up like he was making a pledge.

"whatever man." Said Gippal with a sigh. " You screw this up and you'll never get another chance."

"I'll be fine. I'm much better at this sort of thing than you give me credit for...after all I'm a politician I'm good expressing myself properly."

Gippal just laughed..._if only Baralai could laugh like that when this was all over...if only he could stop imagining Paine's emotionless eyes as she rejected him..._If he was ever going to get through this he would definitely have to stop borrowing jacks.

_**A/N Hello everybody I'm back. ^_~ thank you to anybody who read the last crappy one-shot and actually continued on reading this crappy one-shot. Okay so I just want to clarify something here; This is NOT a PainexTidus one-shot nor is it a TidusxPainexBaralai one-shot...Hopefully that is evident enough, after all this does take place during Yuna and Tidus' engagement party...lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed these as much as I love writing them. Anyway so there is more Paralai goodness to come so please follow and R&amp;R ^_~ see y'all in the next one-shot/chapter. -Reibun ^_~ **_


	3. Half kept promises

The morning came far too quickly for Baralai's liking, plus he hadn't actually gotten much sleep.

Apparently, New Yevon couldn't survive a day and a half without him; they had contacted him on the village's CommSphere and told him about some urgent situation that required his immediate attention.

He had promised to leave immediately, and didn't have time to talk to Paine. He would have went to go tell her goodbye, but it was early in the morning and he didn't want to try and wake her up; the last time he'd tried, she'd nearly cut him in half before she knew what was going on.

So that was how he found himself all alone, in the dark hours of the morning, making his way through Besaid.

Besaid was a different place in the dark. While it was beautiful in the day, it was both enchanting and startling at the same time in the darkness.

Baralai wasn't afraid of the dark, though he couldn't help feel a little disoriented that morning.

He was almost to the beach when he saw a shadowed figure lurking just ahead.

With horror he saw it was coming towards him, a hand outstretched. He turned around and started running, but the shadow was faster and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him into an embrace.

Paine laughed when she saw his chocolate brown eyes wide in fear. "Why were you running?" She asked gently. "You afraid of the dark?" She let him go, and he noticed that he longed to be in her embrace once more.

He shook his head to clear it. "I..I." He sighed, he wouldn't allow himself stutter. "I have to talk to you about something."

Paine frowned "Alright, lets settle down first." She smiled and led him to the cliff he'd sat on the day before.

"I found this place when I came here the first time with the Gullwings." She explained as they both sat down next to each other and smiled out at the water.

"Yuna said it was...special to her...She said she knew something important would happen." She paused, and Baralai almost thought he saw a dreamy look in her eyes. "She must have been right...Tidus proposed to here, according to Yuna." She forced a smile.

"What was it you wanted to say?" She questioned, forcing the dreamy look from her now stone cold eyes. What was that all about anyway?

Baralai sighed. He could tell her, but he was about to leave. He couldn't just tell her he loved her and then leave her hanging could he?

"I am needed back in Bevelle. I have to return soon." He stated.

Paine frowned. "I overheard you on the Commsphere...unfortunately it's not fate or circumstance that brought us together today..." She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I wanted to see you off. After all, we haven't talked much since Vegnagun... since the Crimson Squad, I mean."

Baralai took both her hands in his. "That is my fault." He gave her a significant look. "I should have found you the moment the calm came. I shouldn't have shut you out like I did."

Paine's smile faded into a frown. "I should have done a lot of things I never did. Don't beat yourself up about the past. What's done is done, right?"

Baralai frowned and gazed down at the grass, dragging his pointer finger through it, drawing little shapes in the dirt beneath. When he realized he was drawing hearts, he erased them and drew squares instead.

"So" he started, trying to change the subject. "What are you going to do now?"

Paine sighed and stared out at the water. "I don't know...I could stay with the Gullwings..." She let out another sigh and looked down at her lap. "But to be honest, I'm getting tired of sphere hunting. For once, I want to try and settle down."

Baralai frowned, a thought coming to him. As crazy as it seemed, he still felt the urge to ask.

"How about Bevelle?"

"What about it?" Paine snapped.

"I think you should give it another chance."

Paine's face hardened and she stared at him coldly. "I don't think so."

Baralai frowned; the last time he'd seen that look was under Bevelle when she beat the hell out of him.

"Where else would you go?" He asked, forcing the memory from his mind.

"I don't know." She frowned. "I've always had a plan...a plan to run away, a plan to join the crimson squad, a plan to find out the truth, a plan to defeat Vegnagun...but now...it's all blank."

He frowned. What was he supposed to say? "Well, sometimes there isn't a plan...I think that's the fun of it."

Paine gave him a questioning glance. "Now you're starting to sound like Gippal." She laughed. "And here I thought you didn't know how to improvise."

Baralai frowned; he could improvise just fine, he just rarely needed to. He sighed as silence overtook them. "But seriously though" he said after a few minutes. "Don't you ever want to do something spontaneously, something you'd never do normally?"

Paine just laughed. "You don't know the Gullwings very well do you?" Her face softened a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

"Come to Bevelle with me?" He pleaded. He grasped her hands. "Please?"

She stared off into the distance, considering. "Well...maybe for a few days."

Baralai grinned and pulled her into a hug. They laughed and then they stood up.

Paine turned to leave. "I have to go tell Rikku, I don't want her to worry."

They were interrupted by the sound of a boat docking in the beach. Which was surprisingly loud.

Paine pursed her lips. "I don't have time to talk to Rikku." She sighed.

"I think they'll wait a few minutes." Baralai said.

Paine laughed. "Rikku will talk my ear off for at least a half an hour." She grinned. "I'll contact her on the Commsphere later. Lets just go."

Baralai frowned; he felt guilty at the thought of making the others worry.

"They'll be fine." Paine said. She walked away, and he was forced to follow behind, asking himself just what he had gotten into. He thought of his promise to Gippal, he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt just yet, but he at least did something. He'd half kept his promise, and that would have to do from now. If anything, they were off to a wonderful start. A wonderful start indeed.

_**A/N With NaNoWriMo I've had no time to write fan fiction, but this was sitting in my phone collecting dust so I finished it. This is pretty lame as far as a one-shot goes, but I had to stop it from hanging over me like a dark cloud. I don't know when the next update will be but I'll probably update in December some time. Hope you enjoyed this, love y'all -Reibun**_


	4. Boat rides and memories

Paine might have found the boat they were taking impressive if she hadn't been living in an airship for the last two years. Anyway, it was comfortable and she found herself rather giddy to be alone with Baralai. She would never admit this of course, so when she and Baralai went below deck to a quaint little sitting room of sorts, she simply said "Charming." In a voice that was unconvincingly flat and sat down on what looked like a love seat.

'_How Ironic, I never thought Baralai would encourage spontaneous behavior' _she thought as Baralai sat down next to her— a bit too close, but she found it rude to mention, so instead she scooted over an inch or two. If he noticed this he pretended not to, though it was hard to tell what he was thinking behind those diplomatic eyes of his.

"So..." She started awkwardly, trying to think of something to talk about. "What were you called back for anyway?" She asked lamely, it was hardly a good conversation opener but at least it wasn't as cliche as remarking upon the weather or inquiring about what his favorite color was. (Which was blue, though he would undoubtedly say he didn't have one, or ask why such trivial things were important, before pondering over the subject for a moment and remarking that he always liked the color of the sky. Or on a off day he would distractedly reply 'the color of her eyes', which she found rather amusing since he clearly only liked the color crimson when he was referring to her irises or to the squad they had once belonged to. But not that Paine was keeping track of such things...okay maybe she was a little.) She suppressed a sigh and forced her thoughts back to the present, she needed to get her head out of the clouds, if anyone knew better than that it would be her. Had the school of hard knocks taught her nothing?

Baralai frowned, as though sensing that she was pushing her own emotions away, and replied "Nothing important, they just are overly dependant. Perhaps it's because of the Yevon Maesters being unsent, those dead guys never took a break. Apparently the people expect the same from me."

Paine rolled her eyes; she knew how needy and mindless the people of Spira— especially Bevelle— could be. She knew all to well their need to feel like everything was perfect, worse was their distaste for anything that wasn't 'perfect', which unfortunately had always included the red-eyed orphan freak-child that was her. Once again she suppressed a sigh '_Man, I've got baggage!' _She thought. Realizing that Baralai was expecting a reply, she said "How did you become praetor anyway? I assume you didn't volunteer for the position yourself."

Baralai chuckled and then related to her the tale. "I was unfortunate enough to be in Bevelle when the calm came." He smiled sheepishly at the memory. "That priestess Shelinda was frantically gathering people to help out in the temple...and well as you well know, I have a hard time saying no to things"

Paine nodded at this, but inwardly she frowned. Yuna was the same way. _'They would be perfect for each other' _ the negative side of her seemed to whisper. _'Yuna is engaged!' _She mentally snapped back while listening to Baralai's story.

"And so the lot of us she'd gathered decided that we would revive Yevon and run it as a group...under the direction of the newly elected praetor of course."

_'Fine, not Yuna then' _The thought came to her mind. _'Anyone would be better for him than you!' _She attempted to shoo these negative thoughts away to no avail as Baralai finished his tale.

"And when the Praetor was asked to leave and we needed a knew one...well the others sort of volunteered me and well..." He blushed "I was so confused I had accepted the position and several hours had gone by before I really knew what was going on."

The both chuckled at this, for the Crimson squad had soon learned that if they could fully confuse Baralai (Which had only been easy for Paine) they could get him to agree to nearly anything. (Paine chuckled at the particular memory of Gippal worriedly claiming that they had broken Baralai, and his shocked expression as though he had actually thought it was true.)

"So what about you?" He asked. "How did you come to join the Gullwings?"

Paine smiled thinking of the first day she'd joined the Gullwings. She'd been between jobs and she had found a job add requiring someone who wasn't afraid of giant deadly fiends and had a high tolerance level (At the time she had thought they meant pain tolerance, but Rikku had meant putting up with Brother's shenanigans.)

She retold this with a melancholy smile, remembering how sad she had been that day. She recalled being so lonely that she had pretended the squad was alive and had given them a tour around her little apartment in Luca. She had laughed with them and also cried at her own foolishness at the same time time; apparently there was some of that lonely little kid left in her. Little had she known that would become the most important trait needed for her job, for all of the Gullwings were kids at heart, and it showed most profusely.

As she regaled many of her amusing tales of the Gullwings, she marveled at how much she'd grown since being with them. She'd joined to try and find what she had lost, namely the Crimson squad, and though she was glad that she had found them, she was amazed that she'd found something she didn't even know was missing. She'd found herself in those seemingly pointless years.

By the time she finished she yawn and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get to Luca" she said with yet another yawn, and then with a smile stuck on her face she fell asleep, knowing for once that everything was perfectly alright.

_**A/N Hiya everybody, NaNoWriMo is officially over so I have a bit more time on my hands to update my fan fics. **_

_**So, these one-shots do follow a basic storyline, but it's still a one-shot collection, so don't be fooled by the closeness in the chronological orderliness of it all, these are meant to be one-shots not chapters. (Which is important because really though a few of these one-shots continue one plotline said plot-lines aren't very lengthy and they vary from one-shot to one-shot) **_

_**Anyway, thank you for the guest review, LaLaLa, I'm glad that you are enjoying this one-shot series. And as long as we are talking about reviews, if you enjoy this series of one-shots please review, follow, and favorite it so that way I know to try and update it as often as possible. On that note, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Love y'all -Reibun**_


End file.
